Shirtless
by Jersey07
Summary: Pythagore refuse obstinément d'enlever sa tunique. Jason en ignore la raison. Ficlets contenant scènes de nudité et mentions d'un passé violent. PRE-SLASH/SLASH JAGORAS.


_De petits ficlets Jagoras (ou pré-slash, prenez-le comme vous voulez) où la chaleur est bien présente et Pythagore refuse obstinément de se dévêtir. Jason ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que..._

.Shirtless.

**1.** La chaleur qui règne sur Atlantis est étouffante, insupportable. Jason se balade torse nu, nonchalamment, sa peau dorée perlée de gouttes de sueur. Même Hercules a décidé de retirer sa chemise, révélant une panse bedonnante qui indiffère ses amis. Pythagore les envie et essaye par tous les moyens de se rafraîchir un peu. Il s'empare d'un vieux morceau de tissu et le trempe dans l'eau, s'épongeant le front. La moiteur et l'humidité font coller ses vêtements à sa peau, mais il ne faiblit pas. Il ne cède pas. Plutôt mourir que d'enlever sa chemise.

Jason s'aperçoit bien que son ami souffre de la chaleur tout autant qu'eux. Mais il décide de ne pas insister. Pythagore est un adulte libre de ses actions. S'il a envie d'enlever sa chemise, Jason se dit qu'il le fera. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait. Puis il se rappelle la faible estime que son ami a envers lui-même. Il est probablement honteux de son corps et Jason ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi. Accablés par la chaleur, chacun se tapit dans un coin, dans un silence religieux. Pythagore et Hercules prient les Dieux pour que la situation se termine rapidement. Jason, quant à lui, s'imagine dans son canapé en train d'engloutir un pot de Ben & Jerry's.

**2**. Comme ils auraient pu s'en douter, l'air du désert est sec et étouffant. Heureusement, ils sont à cheval. Un homme à pied dans cette étendue de sable est un homme mort. Leurs réserves d'eau s'épuisent peu à peu, malgré leur rationnement. Par chance, ils n'ont plus que quelques heures de route avant d'arriver à Helios. La température doit dépasser les 45 degrés. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne pense un instant à retirer sa tunique. Pas la peine de risquer une insolation. Soudain, un miracle se profile à l'horizon: les trois hommes aperçoivent des arbres. Le coeur battant, ils se rapprochent et Hercules pousse un hurlement de joie. Une oasis!

Jason descend de cheval, sécurise les harnais de leur monture et enlève sa tunique avant de se jeter à l'eau. Une expression de pur bonheur se dessine sur son visage et le mathématicien ne peut empêcher son coeur de battre plus vite. Hercules profite également de la fraicheur du lac, faisant quelques longueurs entre les nénuphars. Pythagore ne les rejoint pas et profite de l'ombre d'un palmier pour se soustraire au soleil brûlant. Jason sort de l'eau et pousse un soupir de bien être. Le mathématicien l'observe: les cheveux plaqués en arrière, le visage dégagé, les épaules solides, la peau délicieusement bronzée, les mamelons durcis par la fraîcheur du lac, les abdominaux bien dessinés… La vue de ce corps parfait donne à Pythagore l'envie de pleurer.

**3**. Ils ressortent vainqueurs d'une bagarre contre une bande de voleurs, les mettent en déroute et courent se cacher dans la forêt. Pythagore gémit doucement et observe son flanc. Il a été touché par l'ennemi. Rien de bien grave, mais l'entaille est assez profonde pour faire perler quelques gouttes de sang sur sa chemise. Hercules avait raison en disant qu'il n'existait personne au monde plus incapable de tenir une épée que lui. Jason l'aperçoit et écarquille les yeux, visiblement inquiet. Il tend la main vers la blessure mais Pythagore bat en retraite.

_-"Juste une égratignure_" prétexte-t-il en lui lançant un sourire de convenance, qui n'arrive pas à convaincre Jason. Le jeune homme décide de ne pas relever, mais trouve l'attitude de son ami pour le moins curieuse. Que Pythagore ait des difficultés à aimer son corps était une chose, mais Jason n'imaginait pas que cela allait si loin, au point qu'il ne veuille même pas laisser son ami constater l'ampleur de ses blessures.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dérouter aussi vite, Jason tend à nouveau la main vers Pythagore qui recule et finit par s'acculer à un arbre. Il est pris au piège comme un oiseau dans les griffes d'un chat. Jason l'observe patiemment, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami tremble imperceptiblement. Ni pourquoi la respiration du jeune homme est laborieuse, son corps paralysé et tendu, ses yeux exprimant une peur sourde et profonde. Jason ne peut pas comprendre, il ne sait pas. Pythagore préférerait avoir la langue arrachée plutôt que de lui avouer le secret qui le dévore. Il sent qu'il perd pied, que Jason pourrait avoir le dessus sur lui et briser tous les murs qu'il s'est construit au fil des années. Il le repousse plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, laissant son ami perplexe et incrédule, et s'en va sans lui accorder un regard. L'inquiétude de Jason ne fait que s'accroitre.

**4.** Pythagore se tient immobile devant la pierre polie qui fait office de miroir dans sa chambre. Sa tunique est à ses pieds, froissée et couverte de poussière. Il s'observe du coin de l'oeil, ne connaissant que trop bien ce corps frêle et pathétique. Les cicatrices violacées s'étendent à l'infini sur sa peau laiteuse. Infâmes, hideuses, bariolant son dos et ses épaules. Elles ne font que lui rappeler sans cesse ce passé douloureux qu'il aimerait oublier à tout jamais. Il se souvient de chacune d'elles, de la main ou de l'outil qui les a infligées. Les sanglots font tressauter son corps. Il essaie d'étouffer ses gémissements plaintifs mais n'agit pas assez vite. Jason a l'ouie fine et le pas rapide. Pythagore constate avec horreur que sa porte n'est pas verrouillée. Et Jason, lassé par le comportement mystérieux de son ami, ne prend pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Pythagore le regarde à travers la pierre polie, tandis que les orbes émeraude de son ami se posent sur son dos. Le visage du mathématicien est blême, ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité et il se sent nauséeux. Si le sol pouvait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds… Pythagore préférerait être mort en cet instant et blâme son père de ne pas l'avoir achevé lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Jason se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard se balade sur le dos de son ami, le détaille, comme pour percer ses secrets. Ceci est plus douloureux pour Pythagore qu'aucune des cicatrices qu'il porte. Accablé par la honte, ne supportant plus le regard de Jason sur lui, il se baisse et ramasse sa chemise avant de détaler en direction de la porte. Il veut fuir le plus loin possible de son ami, cet homme au corps si parfait qu'il envie et désire plus que tout. Jason est fatigué de voir Pythagore se ronger les sangs. Il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais après ce qui s'est passé à Helios, après les évènements de la caverne, après les explications de Pythagore… il n'a plus le moindre doute sur ce que le père de son ami lui avait infligé durant son enfance. Il lui agrippe fermement le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Le mathématicien lui lance un regard terrifié. Jason desserre son étreinte sur le poignet du jeune homme, conscient que son père devait lui aussi l'empêcher de s'enfuir en l'attrapant d'une poigne de fer. Le silence qui les entoure est pesant, brisé uniquement par la respiration saccadée du jeune grec, et les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Il s'attend à voir du dégoût et de la colère dans les yeux de Jason, mais il n'en est rien. Pythagore reste immobile, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Jason, qui ne l'a jamais connu aussi fragile qu'en cet instant, en est bouleversé. Il aimerait effacer une à une les cicatrices de son ami, le libérer de sa douleur et de ses souvenirs. Il sait très bien que c'est impossible, mais il se jure que plus personne ne lèvera la main sur lui. Plus jamais.

Les secondes semblent une éternité. Jason pose sa main libre sur le visage de son ami et efface les larmes qui y ont coulé. La douceur de ce geste fait frissonner Pythagore, qui ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Comme un chat qui cherche les caresses, il se pelotonne contre la main de Jason. Ce dernier se rapproche et leurs fronts se touchent. Leur esprit communie en silence, le jeune homme partageant sa force avec le mathématicien. Puis Pythagore sent les lèvres douces et chaudes de Jason se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser est bref, mais réconfortant et porteur d'espoir. Jason sourit, sa main glissant de la joue de son ami pour aller s'ancrer dans ses cheveux. Leurs souffles se mélangent, leurs coeurs sont au bord de l'implosion. Le regard de Jason est chaleureux, apaisant et Pythagore s'y noie.

_-"Tu n'as plus besoin de fuir ou de te cacher. Plus jamais"_

Sa voix est ferme et déterminée. Elle redonne espoir au jeune homme brisé qu'il tient dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Pythagore lui sourit et enfin, dépose les armes. Jason l'attire à lui, laissant le visage de son ami reposer au creux de sa nuque tandis que les mains du jeune homme viennent s'ancrer à sa taille.

D'un geste lent mais déterminé, Jason tend la main derrière Pythagore et referme doucement la porte de sa chambre.

**5**. Il aura fallu du temps à Pythagore pour se laisser convaincre. Mais Jason est doux, rusé et extrêmement patient. Cela fait deux mois depuis le jour où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois et ils partagent le même lit depuis quelques semaines. Mais Pythagore insistait toujours pour garder sa tunique lorsqu'il dormait. Jason savait désormais et il le laissait faire, sachant qu'un jour, il serait prêt. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers et tendres mots, mais il était évident qu'ils se désiraient. Seul un aveugle ou un fou aurait prétendu le contraire.

Seul la lumière argentée de la lune les éclaire et ils se font face, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. La respiration de Pythagore est courte, son coeur bat à un rythme saccadé et il se mordille la lèvre. Jason s'enhardit et pose sa main sur la hanche de son amant, sous sa tunique, caressant sa peau pour la première fois. Pythagore ne le repousse pas et le laisse enlever sa chemise. Il laisse les doigts de Jason l'explorer. Jamais personne ne l'a touché avec tant de douceur et d'amour. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent et le jeune grec a envie de pleurer de joie. Il fond complètement dans les bras de son amant, qui a réussi à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Mais contrairement à son père qui n'était que violence et qui en avait fait son esclave, Jason est la douceur et l'amour incarné. Le jeune homme avait ôté la vie de son bourreau et avait sauvé celle de son rédempteur. Pythagore se perd en lui et remercie intérieurement les Dieux.

Il se dit qu'il y a finalement une justice en ce monde.

***FIN***


End file.
